Maximum TV
Maximum TV is the network for kids TV in Chope Current programming (Animated) *Apanman (January 1st 1989) *Arthur (September 1st 1997) *Alvin and The Chipmunks (2015) (October 31st 2015) *Apple and Onion (April 1st-June 25th 2018 November 11th 2019-) *Amphibia (September 30th 2019) *Beyblade (January 1st 2002) *Bakugan (March 27th 2009-January 1st 2013 April 1st 2019) *Bubble Guppies (July 6th 2011-November 25th 2017 June 25th 2018-) *Blaze and The Monster Machines (January 1st 2015) *Big City Greens (September 30th 2018) *Bluey (November 1st 2019) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (august 13th 1988-November 25th 1990 June 4th 1993-September 29th 2004 November 1st 2011-January 25th 2014 November 1st 2019-) *Charlie brown specials (October 31st 1988) *Crayon shin chin (April 13th 1992) *Chibi maruko-chan (1995) (January 8th 1995) *Cyberchase (April 1st 2002) *Craig of The Creek (April 1st 2018) *The Casagrandes (October 14th 2019) *Dragon ball Z (April 26th 1989) *Doraemon (2005) (June 15th 2005) *Dinosaur Train (September 30th 2009) *Ducktales (2017) (September 30th 2017) *Dragon Ball Super (September 30th 2017) *DC Superhero Girls (September 30th 2019) *D.N.ACE (September 30th 2019) *The Flintstones (August 13th 1988-June 25th 2018 September 30th 2019-) *Future card Buddyfight ace (November 11th 2019) *Forky Asks a Question (November 12th 2019) *Gumball (July 6th 2011) *Gravity Falls (September 30th 2012-September 30th 2017 June 25th 2018-) *Hilda (April 1st 2019) *Inspector Gadget (1983) (August 13th 1988-June 25th 1996 July 23rd 1999-September 29th 2004 March 15th 2015-September 30th 2017 September 30th 2019) *Invader Zim (November 20th 2001-December 25th 2016 April 25th 2017) *Infinity Train (September 30th 2019) *Legends of Korra (June 25th 2012-November 25th 2018 September 30th 2019) *The Loud House (September 30th 2016) *Lego City Adventures (September 30th 2019) *Mao Mao: Heroes Of Pure Heart (November 11th 2019) *Max and Ruby (May 30th 2004) *Mickey Mouse (2013) (March 25th 2014) *Miraculous (February 14th 2016) *Mickey and The Roadster Racers (April 1st 2017) *My Hero Academia (November 1st 2019) *Nature Cat (January 1st 2016) *One piece (October 20th 1999) *OK KO (September 30th 2017) *Pokémon (February 6th 1999) *Phineas and Ferb (august 13th 2008) *Paw Patrol (December 25th 2013) *Pingu In The City (March 1st 2018-September 30th 2019 November 1st 2019) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (November 11th 2019) *Ready Jet Go (April 1st 2016) *Rise of The TMNT (July 20th 2018) *The Simpsons (June 2nd 1990) *SpongeBob SquarePants (January 1st 2000) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (January 15th 2009-March 31st 2015 November 1st 2019) *Steven Universe (March 25th 2014) *Summer Camp Island (July 7th 2018) *Snoopy in Space (November 1st 2019) *TMNT (1987) (August 13th 1988) (in and out of schedule before June 2018) *Thundercats (1985) (January 7th 1990-April 8th 1996 September 8th 2003-June 14th 2007 April 1st 2011-June 25th 2018 November 1st 2019) *thomas and friends (august 13th 1988) *Thundercats (2011) (September 30th 2011-June 25th 2018 November 1st 2019) *Total Dramarama (November 1st 2019) *Unikitty (April 1st 2018) *Victor and Valentino (April 1st 2019) *We Bare Bears (September 30th 2015) Former programming (Original series's) * Die egg yokers (the egg yolks) (February 28th 2000-201?) (Animated) The original 5 (TMNT 87 DRAGON BALL 85 INSPECTOR GADGET 83 THE CHARILE BROWN AND SNOOPY SHOW and DUCKTALES 87) *Dragon ball (1985) (august 13th 1988-june 25th 2018) (Aires in and out every few years) *Ducktales (1987) (august 13th 1988-february 19th 2008 September 30th 2017-june 25th 2018) (Other animated shows) *Babar (April 26th 1989-january 8th 2004) *Caillou (May 7th 1999-September 5th 2018) *Chop chop ninja (April 1st-november 11th 2019) *Dexters laboratory (April 27th 1996-september 30th 2019) *Dragon ball GT (February 7th 1996-december 31st 2014) *Dragon ball Z kai (April 5th 2009-september 30th 2019) *George of the jungle (2007) (June 29th 2007-july 23rd 2009 September 10th 2016-march 25th 2018) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (October 30th 2002-september 30th 2019) (Aired as a part of "Grim and Evil" before 2003) *Naruto shippuden (January 1st 2008-october 31st 2019) *Rockos modern life (may 30th 1994-december 25th 2008 september 30th 2010-september 11th 2011 april 1st 2017-june 25th 2018 september 30th-november 11th 2019) *The real ghostbusters (august 13th 1988-october 1st 1999 July 25th 2016-september 30th 2017) *Ren and stimpy (august 11th 1991-march 25th 2018) *Sonic X (may 7th 2004-august 31st 2014) *Sonic boom (April 1st 2015-june 25th 2018) *TMNT (2003) (February 8th 2003-august 31st 2015) *TMNT (2018) (September 29th 2012-january 21st 2019) *Total Drama (July 8th 2007-march 30th 2016) (Live action) *Blues clues (April 1st 1997-november 10th 2019) Category:Maximum TV programming Category:Chope Category:Television channels Category:Chope television channels Category:Maomao666